1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to acoustic signal processing and, more particularly to a method and apparatus for reconstructing an acoustic signal that substantially matches one of a plurality of sources while eliminating other interfering sources.
2. Background Description
In a typical scenario, two or more acoustic sources, at different locations, are simultaneously active. The composite sound pressure level is measured at a number of locations that is typically less than the number of acoustic sources. The problem is to reconstruct an acoustic signal that substantially matches any selected one of the sources, while substantially eliminating the other interfering sources. This is often referred to as the "cocktail-party" processing problem. A solution to this problem has applications to enhanced speech recognition, hearing aids, and improved detection of speech or other sound sources in acoustically cluttered environments.